Me and a hellhound's journey to camp
by anime2210
Summary: Hope Woods just wants to survive life.But when she learns alittle too much her 19year old brother Ross decideds to take her to 'camp'.But when she gets lost in the city she'll meet some unlikely friends who take her to a place called 'Camp halfblood'
1. Is sleep ever peacefull?

_Beep!Beep!_ I groaned and slammed my hand on the alarm button.I picked up my head still half asleep and I groaned as my eyes slowly adjusted._5:12 am _I read it and my eyes opened about as wide as they could get I could still see my eye lids covering the numbers."_5:12am!What the heck?"_ I thought angryly as my teeth gritted together then it hit me like a bucket of cold water."Ross!"I yelled as I sat up,the bed sqeaked and groaned."Shut up!"I snapped angryly."_Whoa Hope..You're screaming at your bed calm down abit."_ I heard the last sane part of my mind advise."_You shut up too!"_ I thought in a quick snap.I shivered when I noticed how extremely cold the floor was as I stormed down the hall and forced Ross's room door open."Get up!"I snapped as I flipped the light on."Meh..Go away.."A lump in the covers groaned as it moved to bury deeper and clearly away from the light."No,why don't you go into the light!That way I can get rid of you."I lashed but he was completely unfazed by the threat."Is that the 'sisterly love' I hear so much about?"The lump asked.

I snorted and I felt my hands clench into fist."Did you bug my alarm clock!"I demanded and the lump grew a hole and my brothers head popped light blue eyes were ice cold just by a glance and his olive skin made them even harsher and colder than anyone would think his expression would have made me gasp if I wasn't so dead was _scared_,but not like a normal scared.I mean terrified see your murder weapon centimeters from your face _scared_.I didn't see why he would be that scared I mean did my threat hurt him that badly."Hey,I'm sorry I didn't reall-"But he had already got out of bed and he motioned for me to be quiet."Uh..Oh ya it's alright dont worry 'bout it."He said I noticed something that really woke me up.I was awake enough to gasp now."Oh my god,Ross!What happened?"I asked as I felt the gasp of air blow up my throat and out my was covered and I mean _COVERED _with immedialty went into protective mode by the way his muscles clenched and he grabbed the blanket to cover the scars that his pj's hands jerked forward to look at the were deep,deep,deep it wasn't hard for me to imagine them slicing his bone.I looked at one over his arm it wrapped around and around like a snakes constricting I could examine anymore scars he had grabbed my shoulders and forced me out his room door.I was completely shocked when I turned around he had his eyes closed as he leaned his arm against the door face wrinkled under his black bangs that hung in his face almost hiding it from my view.I tried to look at the scars again but he had re wrapped the blanket."Ross please I wanna help you."I pleaded as he shook his head.I heard him whispereing."I'm sorry.."He said it like he was talking to someone other than me.

"Why!Who did this to-"I started to scream but his hand closed around my mouth and throar making me suffacate and my brain forced its self back to life."Hope!"He hissed quietly then his head turned to analyze the halls to make sure my mom or step dad wasn't coming I guessed."You idiot be quiet!"He snapped again as I screamed behind his hand which was extremely cold by the way!Then thing I know he held up a crystal that he kept around his neck."Hope I'm sorry I had to do this."He apologized but before I could ask why smoke curled around the crystal and the mist seemed to harden to steel as it clung to the crystal and extended outward until it met a had all happened one second before I got a hard hit to the back of my head and I felt my mind and body just shut down as I fell into nothing but utter and complete darkness.


	2. Poor dead dorito chips

Dead all I have to dead weight is how I felt._Thump,thump,thump..._I was't sure was exactly I was hearing my mind was still foggy and unusable.I felt my hand get bumped up and down I was moving.I didn't think much of it so I only lifted my hand up and feeled my way up the walls beside were rough but still comfortable I kept going up until I hit something hard and cold."_Oh wow I found Ross's heart._" I thought to myself with a small smile but then I started to remember that Ross had hit me on the head so now I was on the highway to hell pretty hand pulled back down and I opened my eyes.

I stared at a ceiling it was all dazzed and blurred so I had to rub my eyes to try to fix my helped alittle but not nearly enough to understand where I was."_Well...it's the thought that counts." _I thought blankly.I sat up and I realized it was a subway which scared me back home we don't have trains let alone subways.I groaned as I tried to move,I was stiff and my muscles were locked in place from all the tension that had built up.I began to see it clearly,the area was empty except for the old newspapers and trash that blew around as the subway bobbed up and I swung my legs around and I heard something hit the floor beside my foot,as I looked down I saw it was a bag with my name stitched into the fabric in dark red letters."_Weird..." _I thought as I picked it up and opened clothes and ipod were shoved into the bag and so were a bag of Doritos most likely crushed and a bottle of eyebrow raised as I picked up the Doritos and I heard the poor dead chips fly everywhere inside the bag got plopped right back into my bag after I took a swig from the bottled water.I zipped the bag and set it on the seat as I stood up and stretched with a tense subway was poorly built by the way it constantly swayed so I held my arms ot to the sides to keep myself from ,I got distracted and I fell to the side my legs folded under me and my arms were lamely at my side at my crap attempt of eyes darted up when a shadow casted infront of me and a voice cracked with age spoke out."Oh dear,let me help you."A woman's voice said and her voice was soft,sweet and the crack made her sound a pair of firm strong hands grabbed my arms and helped me up.I wasn't even standing correctly I was leaning to the side as I examined the lady who had helped had a white button up shirt on and it had a symbol that I couldn't make out on her left sleeve,she wore a grey skirt that hit the ground barely showing her white her face was so..so _**fake **_I mean it was wrinkled and tanned from all the time she had spent outside in the sun in her earlier I felt like I was seeing one picture on top of another,you could see the picture underneath but only vaguely.

"Sweety?"Her lips moved and the sound came out like the warm crackle of a she gasp and touched her brittle hand to my cheek and she made a _'Tsk,Tsk'_ sound,although it somewhat reminded me of the cracks and pops of a fire."Oh,I'm sorry..Thankyou for he-"But before I could finish her finger silenced my lips and she had a flare in her eyes that said '_Don't question me,deary'_ I decided not I felt her hand touch my cheek and her lips pulled into a frown as she pulled her hand away and her fingers were red with blood from my cheek."Oh dear sit down."She said trying to make me sit but I pulled away and shook by head."I'm good thankyou."I said backing away and she smiled and laughed with a roaring,yet welcoming laugh as she wiped away the blood and gesture for me to come abit closer."You look just like your father,the way your eyes flame up when people get alittle to close."She said with a warm smile but my head was scattered amillion different ways."Wait?You...you know my dad?"I almost demanded but I heard my voice did a _COMPLETE _stranger know my dad when Ross and me had never heard so much as a refrence about even a "_He would be so proud_"or"_You remind me of him." _I mean really!My mom talked about him as if he was a 'IT' like he was some was he so bad that she hated me and Ross alittle because we reflected him?She never warmed up and actually love us she just said she did but it was easy to tell how her eyes flick in a uneasy way away from you when she was lieing.

I saw the woman frowned at my outburst."Yes I do."She answered then her body movement seemed to tense like a deer would if it just scented the predator coming in for the kill.I heard the door slide behind me and I turned around and Ross was in the door way with a bag slung over his shoulder."Oh,Ross this is-"I turned around to get her name but the place that the old woman had been was completely gone not even a trace of the honey purfume she had on clung to the air."Hope?You alright?"He asked and I only shrugged as I stared dumbfounded at the place she had been."I'm guessing you might want a explanation?"He said as the subway shook and I sat on the seat before I really got myself when I noticed the cut on my cheek was gone.I felt it and it was smooth like a cut was never sat beside me and he was fiddling with the crystal and it glowed over his olive skin making it look darker."We're going to a place for kids like us."He said without looking away from the crystal."Kids with A.D.D.,Dyslexia and a dad who could care less about them."I snapped hotly,he was saying this like we were just in the same boat as alot of other the big word sprung into our conversation."We're heading to Camp Halfblood,Hope."He said still not looking at me.I made a face."What kind of camp is that?"I asked with a snear of distaste as he sighed and he began the long and droaning story of our dad.

Okay...I see the world differently is asleep after the several hours 's what I learned about myself.

My name is Hope Woods,I'm sixteen years old,and my dad is the Greek god of death...Hades.

* * *

**Okay Im SO sorry if it sucks Im trying alright.I havent wroten a story in a good while so just hold on for me please and don't forget to review!**


End file.
